OLED, as a new generation display technology, has attracted wide attention because they can be made thinner and can realize flexible display. One of the important factors restricting the flexible display at present is the package technology. The OLED uses small molecules or macromolecules to apply voltage through anode and cathode to form electroluminescence. These luminescent materials are easily cleavable in the presence of water or oxygen, thus affecting the lifetime of OLED. Therefore, higher demands are imposed on OLED packaging.
Thin film package technology is currently the most widely used package technology for flexible displays. It generally adopts an inorganic/organic alternating structure. This organic and inorganic package structure can not only meet the purpose of blocking external water and oxygen, but also can achieve the bend requirement of the flexible display. However, in the multiple bending process, the interfaces between the organic and inorganic layers are easily separated, so that the package structure cannot block external water and oxygen.